


A Reward for a Busy Lawyer

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Craig Hunter/Reader [1]
Category: Laggies (2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: A little drabble where your boyfriend Craig comes home late and really tired after a hard working day, and you decide to take care of him.





	A Reward for a Busy Lawyer

A soft kiss on the cheek woke you up. You opened your eyes and saw your boyfriend Craig’s tired smile. You must have fallen asleep while waiting for him. Craig was very busy recently and had to work until late hours. So as he entered the bedroom, he found you lying in bed with a book on your chest, wearing nothing but a big t-shirt you borrowed from him and panties. You knew he liked you looking cozy like that.

\- Hi, love, - he said, smiling at you softly.

\- Hey… - you sat in bed and reached out to kiss his lips.

Craig looked really tired, but nevertheless you found him incredibly sexy right now. His slightly loosened tie and a bit messy hair were always giving you nasty thoughts, you just couldn’t help it. Tonight was no exception.

\- What time is it? - you asked.

\- It’s late, babe. Go back to sleep, - he replied quietly caressing your cheek with his thumb.

\- No way. My man worked hard and he needs a reward for that… A reward for a busy lawyer, - you chuckled, pulling him closer by the tie and kissing him deeper. His warm lips and tongue felt so good that you let out a soft quiet moan against his mouth and brought your fingers to his hair, caressing and tugging gently. His hands pulled you a little closer and got under your t-shirt, running up and down your spine. You stopped kissing him for a while to catch a breath and remove his tie. 

\- Um… Y/n… I had a really hard day and I’m completely exhausted… - Craig smiled a bit guiltily. - Don’t think I have enough power to…

\- Don’t worry, babe, - you hushed, taking off his glasses and placing gentle kisses on his eyelids and cheeks. - I’ll take care of you.

Your lips were back on his and you kissed him slowly and tenderly as your fingers were unbuttoning his shirt. Now you could stroke his chest and kiss and lick his neck. You knew he loved it. But there was something else he loved. You knelt in front of him and started to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. Craig swallowed hard and sighed deeply as you tugged his pants down and started stroking his bulge through the fabric of his underwear. You felt him getting harder under your touch and enjoyed this sensation. Your fingers moved to the hem of his boxers to finally expose his cock. At first you caressed it a little with your fingertips and then bent down and traced his length with your lips. You didn’t use your tongue and didn’t take it into your mouth yet, but this soft, barely perceptible touch caused him shiver.

\- Oh god, y/n… - he whispered, closing his eyes. His hand caressed your hair. You felt aching heat spreading between your legs. The thought that you made him shiver of pleasure really turned you on and encouraged for more. So now you started tracing his cock with your tongue from the base to the top. You reached the head and licked it gently, swirling your tongue around it before taking into your mouth. Craig moaned, arching his back a little, and tugged on your hair as you wrapped your lips around his thickness and started moving in a steady motion. You felt his breath quickened. His fingers entangled into your hair, grabbing desperately, made you moan too around his cock, as you found it incredibly hot. Your fingers reached your pussy to rub your clit because you couldn’t help it anymore.

\- Wait, y/n… stop, - Craig panted suddenly. You let go of him and looked up questioningly.

\- I think I wanna come inside you.

His voice, slightly hoarse with desire, almost made you squirm.

\- Really? - you raised your eyebrow. - But you told me you were exhausted, didn’t you?

\- Well… Let’s see what I can do, - he smiled at you wickedly and it was enough to send shivers down your spine. God, you loved it so much when your nice guy Craig turned a little nasty.

\- Come here, - he said.

\- Should I take off my panties first?

\- Good idea.

You got rid of your panties and straddled him, grinding your hips and enjoying his hardness brushing against your folds. He brought his lips to yours and kissed you hungrily. His tongue in your mouth was too much to bear and you moved your hips to guide him inside you. Craig gasped as his cock slid into your aching heat.

\- God you feel so good, - he whispered, kissing and nibbling at the side of your neck as you started riding him in a steady pace, gripping onto his shoulders. You could only let out a desperate moan in reply. It really felt amazing. You rocked your hips against his as he hit your sweet spot, causing you whimper. 

You were a moaning and panting mess when he suddenly flipped you on the back. You gasped and wrapped your legs around him as he started slamming his dick inside you fast and hard. You cried out loud feeling really close to your climax now. A couple more deep and hard thrusts sent you over the edge, your muscles tensing and your body quivering. You clung to him, pulling him closer and moaning out his name as the orgasm rippled through you, making your toes curl. Delicious pulsation inside you made Craig come hard seconds after you. He moaned raggedly into your shoulder, his body shuddering against yours.

You lied in each other’s arms for a while, recovering from your climax and then he lifted himself a little to look into your eyes. He smiled, brushing your hair away from your face.

\- Thanks for taking care of me, - he chuckled. - That was exactly what I needed. You know me better than I know myself.

\- Thank you right back, sweetheart, - you smiled lazily, caressing his cheek. - Don’t ever underestimate your own power.

You both burst out laughing at this, and then he looked at you closely with his soft green eyes and said now seriously:

\- I love you.

\- Love you too, - you replied, feeling the warmth spreading through you.

Craig smiled, turning on his back and pulling you to his chest.

\- Sleep well now, - he said quietly, kissing the top of your head as you snuggled against his chest closing your eyes.


End file.
